


Splash!

by naom2



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Crying, Domestic, Established Relationship, Gay, Hand Jobs, Little!Taeyong, M/M, Omorashi, Oral Fixation, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, Wetting, and he likes to suck his thumb uwu, but its light, caregiver!Johnny, ddlb, pissbaby taeyong, sexual age play, taeyong likes it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-24 22:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naom2/pseuds/naom2
Summary: Taeyong’s about to burst
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 11
Kudos: 290





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This contains “little” (more like age play so I don’t get attacked) Taeyong and he likes to be sexual when he’s little, omorashi, alsO PISS so if you’re uncomfortable with any of these please stop reading >~<

Taeyong fidgets while he’s cuddled up next to Johnny. Gentle gasps leave his mouth as his right hand fusses under his hoodie, other hand occupied with his mouth as he sucks on his thumb.

“Okay, baby?”

“Mhm..” he mumbles, the movement stopping for a few minutes before he starts up again. Johnny hears Taeyong’s breath hitch, carefully watching Taeyong’s hand move under his big hoodie, trying to mask the movement as if he’s just nuzzling up to Johnny.

Johnny pulls Taeyong’s hand out, “what are you doing under there?”

“Nothing daddy,” he replies softly, hardly taking his thumb out of his mouth, refusing to look at Johnny’s face.

“You know I don’t like little boys who lie, Taeyong,” he scolds, pulling his other hand away from his mouth and holding his wrists as he waits for him to be honest.

“I have to go,” as soon as he says it Johnny catches on immediately. He whines softly as he squeezes his legs together, _“real,_ real bad.”

_“Uh-oh..._ why didn’t you tell me, angel?” Johnny coos, motioning for Taeyong to go sit on his lap, “come here sweet thing.” 

“Di’n’t wanna bother daddy,” Taeyong’s ears already start turning red as he takes his spot on Johnny’s strong thighs. 

“Didn’t wanna bother me?” Johnny repeats as his hand ruffles Taeyong’s fluffy bleached hair, “were you just gonna let your little tummy pop if I didn’t figure it out?” He teases, making Taeyong giggle.

“Wanna make a mess for me?” he asks Taeyong softly, rubbing up and down his thighs. 

“Can I?”

“Of course, but remember doll,” Johnny reminds him, hand sliding closer to the opening of his shorts,  _“only_ when daddy says it’s okay.” Taeyong nods sweetly, he understands. He knows he can be good.

_“Oh baby,”_ he whispers lovingly, lifting up Taeyong’s hoodie to smooth his palm under Taeyong’s navel, “your little belly is _so_ swollen.” 

“Mhm, daddy,” he looks up with soft eyes, “s’too much.”

“Dumb little boy,” Johnny holds Taeyong’s chin softly, kissing the seam of his bottom lip. He tilts his face up, helping him direct his gaze to Johnny’s own,  as if he’s too dumb to do even that much. It really seems like it’s that way, too. His eyes can hardly focus directly on Johnny, eyelids droopy and irises glossed over as his eyeline meets somewhere between Johnny’s nose and lips, “can’t even piss without daddy’s help, hm?” 

Taeyong’s eyes shoot down, bottom lip trembling as he feels the pressure of his tears building up immediately. He can’t even  look at Johnny he’s so ashamed. He really is such a dumb little thing. Can’t even be a big boy for his daddy and piss properly. 

But, the thing he’s more ashamed of is how his little cock aches when Johnny talks down to him like this, and even more ashamed at the fact of just _how _ _much_ he wants this.

Of course, he lets it build up on purpose. He loves the way Johnny treats him. Making him feel small and helpless, doing everything for him when he knows he could very well do it himself. He loves his daddy so much, is it so bad to want his help? Even if it’s something like this?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This really made me fucking tear up just imagining little Taeyong trying to be so good for Johnny even if he feels like he’s gonna burst at any moment 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺 ughhh kill me 😢

“Please just help me daddy, _really_ hurts.”

“I’m so sorry sweetheart,” he sympathizes, bringing up Taeyong’s hand to kiss his palm, making Taeyong feel like the most loved little boy in the world, “we can fix it though, right?”

“Yeah!” He squeaks, giddy as all fuck.

“Of course, gonna be good and make a mess for daddy, hm?” He asks lowly, pulling Taeyong’s little briefs over his cock.

“Yea-  _hn!_ _“_ his reply gets caught in his throat as Johnny presses on his pelvis lightly, even this feels like too much, “dah-daddy!” He yelps, feeling a drop of piss trickle down.

Johnny coos as he slowly milks Taeyongs tiny wet cock, holding up Taeyong’s hoodie to make sure not to miss anything. He spends time switching between rubbing Taeyong’s belly and jerking him slow. Praises are flooding out of his mouth, telling Taeyong what a pretty, sweet thing he is, and how he’s such a good angel for him.  


Taeyong is trembling on his lap, tensing up every time Johnny’s hand touches his skin. He’s so wound up, hands pointlessly up in the air and balled into little fists, unsure of what to do with them or where to put them as he looks down at how the pretty flushed head of his cock peeks out of Johnny’s fist with every stroke. He’s already so wet and he’s not even completely sure if it’s his pre-cum, the pain in his bladder subsiding makes it hard to guess as the arousal starts taking over instead.

Johnny’s hand caresses his chubbed up tummy, it’s so firm and full as he rubs gentle circles over it. He really wants to fucking press down and make a mess out of his beautiful boy, make him cry and wet himself, but he wants to have fun with him first. Taeyong’s swelled little cock is so red, aching for release. Whichever type of release would help alleviate him. 

But Johnny didn’t say he could do anything yet. 

“Daddy plea-_please_ no-“ he whimpers while Johnny’s stroke gets tighter, Johnny watches as Taeyong desperately clenches his thighs, trying to keep it in. Whatever_ it _ was. Taeyong doesn’t even know if he’s going to piss all over himself or cream his little cock in Johnny’s fist. The sensations sort of melting together as he gets closer to surrendering, “don’t wanna be a messy boy!”

“You had better not, _Taeyong,”_ Johnny’s voice becomes stern, tightening his grip at the base, making Taeyong choke on his moans, “I didn’t say you could let go.”

He cries quietly as Johnny fucks his wet fist over his swollen little dick, “buh- but I _r__eally_ can’t hold it!”

“Can’t hold what baby?” Johnny knows Taeyong can’t even think clearly when he asks the question. 

“I don’t  _know,_ daddy!” 


	3. Chapter 3

His bladder was so full, yet the pain turned into more of a dull ache that was easy to put in the back of his mind. So then if it’s not pee, it must be... 

_He can’t._ Johnny said not without his permission.

_“Wait-“_ Taeyong whispers, pushing Johnny’s hands off.  But it was too late. 

His body starts tensing up as his hands fly down to replace Johnny’s and he tries to squish his little cock between his hands with the sliver of hope that _that_ alone would keep it inside. “I’m sorry daddy,” he’s already apologizing frantically while he simultaneously cums in his little hands, “I’m s- so _sorry!”_ He hiccups, terrified that his daddy wouldn’t like him anymore.

He’s such a mess; blubbering and sniffling as his pretty little cock squirts out cum into his own hands. He closes his eyes as he rides out his orgasm, hoping that it would somehow stop Johnny from being able to see him. His breaths become short as he feels his pulse race. He doesn’t even want to look at Johnny, expecting him to be so disappointed in his little boy for being disobedient.

But he doesn’t know. He doesn’t know how Johnny watches him with nothing but warmth and love in his eyes. He made Taeyong feel so good he couldn’t even hold out, despite the threat of punishment. Johnny really wasn’t going to hold anything over his head for this. He never does. 

In fact, it’s an absolute privilege on his part to watch Taeyong fall to pieces under his touch, trying so hard to be good for him.

Taeyong is too fucking cute. 


	4. Chapter 4

“Yongie, can you look at me? Please, little boy,” He asks softly. Taeyong’s hands still covered his soft cock as he shakes his head, squeezing his eyes tighter. Taeyong feels Johnny shift and he can feel a pair of soft lips kiss his cheek, “don’t you have to-?”

It seems like as soon as he asks, the pressure in his bladder reappears. How he managed to put that in the back of his mind seemed almost impossible. It was going to be difficult since he _just_ came. He forgets how he disobeyed Johnny and opens his eyes to look at his daddy. He didn’t _seem_ angry with him.

He licks at Johnny’s bottom lip, just like a little kitten, until the other opens up and he lets his tongue breach his mouth. Johnny groans, he always loves how sloppily Taeyong kisses. 

Taeyong pulls back and rests his head on Johnny’s shoulder. He starts pushing, trying to relieve himself. It’s a bit tougher than he expected, to say the least. He immediately starts getting frustrated with himself.

_“Can’t-“_ Taeyong pushes, straining cutely as he desperately tries to find relief “daddy! It’s not coming out!” He tries to push one more time, gasping as his frustration makes him start sobbing erratically.

_“Oh no,”_ Johnny holds Taeyongs tear soaked face, eyebrows furrowed and eyes softening just from seeing his special boy struggling, “daddy’s gonna take the pain away okay, baby?” He grips Taeyong’s hair to pull his face up, it’s not rough at all but it makes Taeyong mewl. He kisses Taeyong’s lips, swollen and salty with his own tears.

Johnny slides down to partially lay on the couch, quite easily even with Taeyong on his lap. “Baby can you lay on me? On your back, sweet boy.” Taeyong does as he‘s told, all while sniffling and shaking, clumsily trying to turn around. 

It was really quite endearing, he looks like such a mess, slick little dick poking out from under his hoodie as he pushes himself up on Johnny’s solid chest. He flips himself over and settles comfortably. Johnny’s cock slots perfectly in the space between his boyfriend’s pretty little cheeks. He was able to completely ignore his own hardness up until now, and he could hold out even longer. His ache wasn’t shit when he has the chance to watch his little boy absolutely melt under his hands instead. He grinds up into Taeyong once just to soothe the ache.

His audible little gasps turn into whimpers as Johnny massages his hard tummy. “Need you to breathe, angel. Deep.”

“Huuurts...” Taeyong sniffles.

“I know, baby, _I know,”_ he whispers into Taeyong’s ear as he firmly massages under his belly button, “relax.”

“Feels funny, daddy...” Johnny pulls up the hoodie to watch how his soft little cock twitches against his hip every time Johnny presses particularly hard, assuring him that he’ll feel so good soon. He can feel Taeyongs body go slack as he attempts to even out his breathing, taking his thumb back in his mouth to mufflehis whines.

He can feel Taeyongs hot tears drip down onto his shirt as he lets out a long shaky exhale. Not even a second after Johnny can feel his crotch start getting warmer, grey sweats becoming dark with Taeyong’s pee. “There we go sweetheart,” he whispers as his breathing picks up, he thinks he likes this a little too much. His cock throbs under the heat and wetness. He leaves plenty of kisses on his beautiful boy’s neck and ears.

Taeyong’s petite body convulses as his little dick pushes out a stream of piss, unknowingly grinding down on Johnny’s cock, making him groan. Taeyong is so blissed out he doesn’t even seem to notice how much he’s affecting his big boyfriend.

“Sorry...” he days sleepily, “daddy.” He takes his thumb in his mouth, sighing softly, grunting gently as he pushes the last of his piss out, “I was  _bad,”_ his voice starts trembling at the last part, so close to breaking down.

_“No baby,_ no. That’s not true,” Johnny kisses his ear, “you were so good. So sweet and pretty for me.” 

“But Yongie di- di’n’t ask permission,” he flips back over on Johnny’s body and hides his face in the crook of his neck, letting himself sob. He fits his thumb back inside his mouth, crying around it, shoulders jerking from his involuntary hiccups. 

“No angel, please don’t cry,” he wipes Taeyong’s tears and kisses his hair, “you’re gonna make daddy cry, too. You don’t want daddy to be sad, do you?”

“M’not- _not cryin’,_ daddy!” He says while he hyperventilates, “m’ a big boy!”

Johnny’s heart absolutely melts, “oh, _of course you are,_ little angel,” he reaches around to hold Taeyongs’ chin, making him face down. He tugs at the cloth of his loose sweats, damp with Taeyong’s release, “look here, you made daddy so nice and warm.” 

Taeyong’s crying quiets down, _“really?”_ He looks at Johnny in the eyes.

“Yes, Yongie,” he fixes Taeyong’s hair and plants a kiss on his nose, “such a sweet little thing for daddy.”

Taeyong finally registers the hardness pushing up against his lower tummy. He feels so bad because his daddy must be hurting a lot. 

“Let’s wash up, baby.”

“‘Kay,” he nuzzles up against Johnny’s neck, breaths hot against his skin, 

_“now Yongie can take care of daddy, too.”_


End file.
